Torn Apart
by xXSugar-PlumXx
Summary: From being separated at a young age, Wyatt and Chris grow up without each other. How will the two turn out being away from one another? Will they ever meet? Can they face up to the upcoming battle?
1. Prologue

**Torn apart**

* * *

**Prologue**

The two were stood there, motionless, for they knew what was to happen next. Piper stared into the hurting eyes of the one she loved. He grasped her hands and begged her not to leave, but he knew she couldn't stay. They had gone through too much and nothing could bring them back together, for some time now they had been distant. Like they hardly knew each other and they knew it wasn't right.

"Ever since you were promoted back to being a white lighter, there's been no chemistry between us. You're here one minute and gone the next. What's the point in a relationship when you aren't here for your wife and kids." She rubbed her temples and bowed her head slightly, "I understand your job is important to you. But this is just getting stupid now."

Leo gazed down at her, eyes still stern from the previous lock of horns. Although, it didn't take long for his stare to soften, "But what if things were…"

"Different?" She continued for him, "I wish they were, believe me." Piper then sighed

Then their gaze went from each other to their children. Wyatt and Chris were sat there playing together; they were too young to understand. Chris was barely 3 and in time he would forget about his daddy and his brother. For this was what Piper and Leo decided, it would be easier for all four of them this way.

"I can't believe we're splitting them up." Piper whispered in disbelief

"It's for the best though, only for a little while. I need time to get over you Piper."

"Yes." She speedily agreed, "But we will still get to see the children, right?"

A tear fell down Pipers cheek; this was something she couldn't believe was happening. "Leo, there will always be a place in my heart for you."

Leo wiped the tear off Pipers face, and began to caress her face with his thumb. This moment felt like an eternity and they never wanted it to end. The temptation to kiss his wife was unbearable. They had to have one last kiss, he gazed into her eyes for a moment and then lifted her chin and her lips gently met his.

Then Wyatt ran over to his daddy and pulled on his trouser leg, "Daddy, look what I made!" Leo then pulled away from Pipers sweet lips to look at the tower their son had made from building blocks. Piper smiled at her 5 year old sympathetically and he put his arms in the air to signal his mummy to pick him up. Now he was leaning against Pipers waist playing with what he called his "monkey tower."

"I've got something important to tell you Wyatt." His mother said, engulfing him into a hug.

"Important?" puzzled eyes stared into her own, before the boy's childish nature brightened "I want to know!" He exclaimed

"Well mummy and Chris are leaving soon to go on a holiday and you won't see us for a little while, and so you have to promise me that you will be a good boy for your daddy. Can you do that for me sweetie?" She whispered holding back her tears.

Her son nodded and wrapped his arms around her once more "Yes mummy! I will be a good boy!" He then broke free from his mothers grasp to see goodbye to his younger brother.

"How long will this goodbye be?" Leo stuttered

"However long it takes." Piper replied

There was then an awkward silence between the two and they knew that this was the time for goodbye. Piper walked over to the play pen and picked up Chris and ruffled Wyatt's hair. "Remember what I said, be a good boy." She then walked over to Leo, the love of her life, "And you remember what I said. I will always love you, even if it's just that little bit."

Leo replied with a nod and then kissed his baby boy on the forehead. "Bye baby." He said clutching Chris' tiny hand.

"Bye Dada" Chris replied.

Piper then walked out of their house, fitted Chris into the car seat and then put her bags in the car boot. The engine was heard and the car was suddenly out of sight.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? This story is about Wyatt and Chris from now on. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R it really is appreciated. Vicky **


	2. Somethings missing

**Chapter two… Something's missing **

* * *

The rain struck against the window pain, Chris sat there and stared, for this relaxed him. When he watched, it always put him into deep thought, and more recently the same thought kept recurring. _What's missing?_ This always confused the 13 year old because ever since he could remember it had been himself and his mother living in the small and dinky flat. They never talk about his father; all he knows is that he's called Leo. Chris always wondered what life would be like if his dad was around, would he even have any brothers or sisters? 

The reason he had all these thoughts running round his head was because of his mother and father. 10 years back they promised they would let the boys see each other, but they just needed time to get over the break up first. But this never happened. Leo was too busy being a white lighter and Piper was too busy being a charmed one. But that shouldn't have been an excuse; the real reason that Chris had never met his unknown brother, was for the fact that their parents couldn't handle seeing each other again.

"Chris, dinner!" Piper shouted through to his room.

This knocked him out of his gaze and he sighed to himself, he wish he could find the answers to the puzzle rattling round his head. "Coming." He simply replied.

"Are you looking forward to the big day tomorrow?" Piper asked whilst cutting her steak,

Chris joined Piper at the dinner table and considered his mothers question. For 'the big day' as she put it was Chris' first day at his new school Kranten High. "Yeah I suppose so; I don't see why I had to leave my other school anyway. You know how many friends I had there." Chris muttered

"Look we're not going through this again, this school will be better for you and that's that." She eyed her son from the other side of the table, and if looks could kill; Chris would most probably be laying in his grave.

They spent the rest of dinner in silence; Chris hated the fact that he had to move. Making friends wasn't very easy for him as he was a shy boy, it had took him 3 years to make his friends back at his old school and they were friends he'd never trade for anybody. Of course he still sees them out of school, but in time he knew that he would lose contact with them. It was inevitable, but it was something he would have to get used to.

"Anyway thanks for dinner, I'm going to bed." He said in a hushed tone and walked off back into his room. As Chris lay in bed his previous thoughts had appeared back in his head and then they eventually let him sleep.

"Everybody this is Chris Halliwell, a new student. I hope you give him a warm welcome." The lady said,

All of a sudden the class burst out into laughter and Chris was left there oblivious to what was happening, why were they laughing at him? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I think you should look down mate!" Some guy spluttered whilst trying to contain his laughter.

Chris did look down, and felt sudden humiliation. He found himself completely naked. Why him? How did he let this happen? He grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a world globe and covered his gentiles whilst letting out a wild yell at the same time.

The next thing Chris saw was bed sheets and his room that he was too familiar with. Panting manically, he felt his body to make sure it was covered in clothing. _Argh! Stupid nightmares! _ He thought to himself and once he had calmed down he let himself fall back into a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

It was time now 7.30am and that meant one thing; school. Chris dragged himself out of bed and slammed his hand down on the buzzing of his aggravating alarm clock. He groaned at the look of himself in the mirror and dumped his hand down into the jell and slowly styled his hair to perfection and then moved on to the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth. Today was the most important day as it was the only chance he'll get on a good first impression. Next he pulled on his uniform keeping his shirt out, top button undone and tie low and loose. He wouldn't want anybody to think he's a nerd would he? After letting out a long unenthusiastic yawn he managed to drag himself into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal… thing was though, as he was half asleep he missed the bowl completely. 

"Chris, its 8 o'clock I think it's time for you to get the bus or you'll be late." Said his mother,

"What?! It's taken me this long?" Chris exclaimed suddenly awake. "I'm off." and before he let his mother say another word he was out the door and on the bus in the nick of time and was on his way to school. Looking around him, he tried to sum up the characters of people who went to the school. Of course, it was the typical cliques that appear at every school; the Emo's, Goths, Skaters, Populars, Jocks and nerds. But that was just to name a few. Chris felt that he didn't really fit into any, which made him anxious to meet somebody decent. Therefore he wouldn't have to worry about with group he belonged to.

Looking to his left though, he saw some pretty tough guys watching him, talking about him. They were making him feel intimidated. Both bullies, twins in fact, were glaring at him with dark, intimidating eyes under their bronze locks. He was unconsciously sliding down in his seat under their gaze, their scornful, spiteful gaze. He shivered knowing what was going to cross his path. He just took a deep breath and tried to look straight ahead for the rest of the journey, but it was hopeless. He could still see them sniggering from the corner of his eye. This had to happen to him on his first day didn't it?

He sighed to himself as the bus came to a halt at Kranton. Nervous, he got up out of his seat acting as casual as he could, he walked off the bus. He could feel the eyes of the bullies burning into the back of his head as if he was on fire. He didn't dare look behind him for the possibility of him getting beaten if he did.

"Hey you!" One of them called,

"Oi! We're talking to you mate." The other one said joining in.

Chris walked on into school thinking if he were surrounded by people he would be safe. His naivety put him in a great deal of trouble, as he was grabbed by his bag and plunged forward.

"This is what you get for ignoring us." The taller one sneered.

"Look… I…" Chris spluttered slowly bringing himself back up to their level and without knowing was getting pushed back into a corner.

"It's too late for explanations now." The other twin sniggered clenching his fists.

Chris then suddenly hit the wall, there was no escape. He groaned to himself knowing he was now in a corner. He should have avoided this. The two were getting closer and Chris knew he had to do something, they were now towering over him and feeling himself once again slump down against the wall, fear struck through his body. Suddenly tense; Chris put his arms up towards his face to defend himself from the punch that he saw coming, he then began cowering and closing his eyes.

"Get away from him now." A low voice bellowed

The two shot off like a bullet, it was like they were never there. Slowly opening his eyes; Chris saw a blond macho figure getting closer to him. Still feeling scared, he stayed defending himself. Not like it would make a difference. If this guy was to hit him, it would knock him out cold, with or without defence.

"Don't worry mate I'm not going to hurt you, I was the one who stopped them." The blond figure smiled,

Taking in a deep breath Chris managed to reply nervously, "Thanks."

"No problem, if they ever come near you again I'll get them ok?"

"Okay, but not to be rude… why are you even helping me?" Chris questioned,

"Because people like them piss me off, I don't understand where they get off bulling people younger than them." He answered, "And anyway, what's your name?

"Chris. And yours?"

"Wyatt."

The two boys then shook hands, they both felt a weird connection, like they had met before. But they both just shrugged it off as pure coincidence.

* * *

Sooo… How did you like the chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R Vicky x 


	3. Here comes the magic

AN: Can I just say to you all, Happy new year! 2008 is going to be a good one eh? And to start the new year here's the next instalment of Torn Apart!

* * *

Chapter 3… Here comes the magic 

Chris stared up at the older boy before him, and felt a weird tingling sensation in the palm of his hand which was still wrapped around Wyatt's. Suddenly, Chris loosened his grasp as pain struck through his hand. It was like a weird electric jolt and it carried on through his arm, up to his head and back down to his toes. The look on Wyatt's face suggested he felt it too, both puzzled they stared at each other, then the palms of their hands. What had happened?

"Did you feel that? Or was it just me?" Wyatt questioned,

Still gazing at his hand Chris replied, "Yeah I felt it too… weird."

But what the two didn't know was that something very special had happened. This was something extraordinary and which would change their lives forever, as the two boys had never been told about magic, they didn't even think it existed. However, they did have their powers at a young age but when their parents split up their powers had been binded, so it was easier for them to have a "normal life". There was a catch to the spell though, and that was if ever the two boys made contact their powers would come back immediately. Both parents longed for that moment as they would know that their children had reunited... and that moment was now.

The rest of the day was a real blur to Chris; the electric jolt was all that went through his mind and sooner than he thought the day was over. As the bell went to signify the end of the day, Chris flung his school bag on his back and walked out of his classroom to exit his "experience" of a first day". But what Chris hadn't realized was that bullies never usually give up…

There they were, standing tall with fists clenched. Chris gulped and looked around for Wyatt, but there was no sign of him, he was alone. He tried to act natural once more walking past the twins as if he had never noticed them. But once again they were calling at him, but this time they were rude, swearing here there and everywhere just intimidated Chris more. He could hear them getting closer and soon they were arms length away. He knew what was coming next.

Before he could think of what to do, one of the twins spun him round and round and knocked him to the floor. Chris looked up angrily and took his time getting to his feet, by the time he was at their level they were ready to smack him one in the face. Chris did as he did before and put his hands to his face for protection waiting for the other twin to strike. But the weird thing was… nothing happened. Why didn't anything happen? Wyatt wasn't around to save him and they definitely wouldn't have changed their minds… would they?

Chris slowly lowered his arms to see them both stood there not moving. The fist was extremely close to his face. He edged backwards to look at the two boys properly, it was like they were stuck, frozen even. So Chris then waved a hand in front of their faces and still nothing happened. Was he seeing things? _They can't be frozen that's just simply ridiculous! _He thought. But then his attention went from the boys to all the other kids in the school and noticed the silence which was rare at Kranton, none of them was moving either! _It's just a practical joke, that's what bullies do. _He walked into one of the classrooms and saw teachers stood like a statues also, they definitely wouldn't play jokes on the students. What had happened?

Still gazing at everybody, Chris noticed somebody walking towards him. They all couldn't be frozen as this guy was walking straight at him. This guy was Wyatt.

"Ah Chris! Somebody who isn't… how could I put it… stuck." He called.

"I…I… don't know how it's happened. Are they all joking around?" Chris said uneasily,

"To be honest no one that said would play a joke like this, especially the teachers. But you never know I could be wrong." Wyatt then walked over to the statue-like twins and he sighed. "Will they ever give you a break?" He asked.

"It doesn't seem like it does it?" Chris said also sighing walking over to another guy. He flicked out his had to make a waving manoeuvre in front of his face and suddenly everybody was moving once more like nothing had happened. Chris then felt alarmed as he heard a huge groan from where he was stood a few moments ago. The twins had both hit hard into the school wall, the target had moved and that was what it resulted in.

"You! Get here NOW!" They bellowed starting a fast paced walk over to Chris.

They were getting closer, closer and closer soon Chris would get the smack he deserved for the pain they were both feeling in their wrists. But then Wyatt stood in front of him towering over him ready to defend him. They eventually got close enough for Wyatt to fly his fist out at one of them and it sent him flying. The other twin stood there in amazement and shock. To Chris, saying that this guy went flying was a massive understatement. The corridor they were in was 10ft long, and there would stood about half way. When the taller one landed he was at the end of the corridor, 5 whole feet away.

Wyatt looked down at his fists, "What the hell?" Was the only thing he could manage to get out, and he wasn't the only one who was thinking it. The whole school was. Everybody was glaring at him. Wyatt looked all around him and quickly took off.

"Wyatt! Wyatt wait!" Chris called at him

"What?!" He snapped back,

"What happened there? I thought you were strong but bloody hell!" Chris exclaimed,

"Look, I've never done anything like that before, and I shouldn't have hit him. I just felt like I had to protect you. There's something about you Chris, and I can't figure out what."

"I don't think anyone in the entire world has done anything like that before. And what do you mean there's something about me? Do you think I can't stick up for myself or something?"

"No no not at all. It's not that. It's just weird okay? Like all brotherly."

"Brotherly? But you don't even know me." Chris said puzzled.

"Yes I know but anyway at least you didn't get battered. That's twice now I've saved you." Wyatt teased.

"Yeah I know thanks. Where about do you live? I was hoping for someone to walk home with." Chris asked

"Prescott Street. You?"

"I live round the corner from there! Could I walk with you because I don't have enough money for a bus ride back home… that's if you're not walking with anyone else?"

"Yep course you can, I never walk home with anyone because all my mates live the opposite way to me. Well except you." Wyatt smiled

"You class me as your friend?" Chris was astonished.

"Well you seem pretty cool so why not?"

Chris smiled back and they began the long trek home. There was never a moment of silence, the two got on like a house on fire. But there was one topic which kept creeping into conversation, and that was what had happened at school today. Wyatt flung someone 5 feet across the corridor and Chris seemed to have frozen everybody. They then started making made up games about them being witches with the power of freeze and telekinesis they were in fits of laughter for the rest of the time home. 'Could you imagine that?!' Was usually said after every scenario they conjured up. They called their little game MUG, which stood for made-up-game. They gave it a name as they didn't want anyone else to know. Seeing as Chris was 13 and Wyatt was 15 they didn't want to sound like little babies. Wyatt's house came first out of the two and it was gorgeous!

"Wow." Chris said, "My flat could fit in your house about 20 times!"

"My dad calls it the Halliwell manor. But I just call it my house." Wyatt shrugged.

"Why the Halliwell manor?" Chris wondered.

"Because that's my last name and one day it's going to be mine." Wyatt answered proudly.

"Hey mine's Halliwell too!"

"Cool, anyway do you want to come in and have a look around? It'll be cool with my dad… he's trying to be 'hip'" Wyatt said and gestured Chris to come into the manor with him.

"Hmm… sure." Chris said hesitantly and followed Wyatt inside.

The place was amazing, nothing like Chris imagined. But it looked some what familiar. Maybe he had seen a house similar in his dreams. He waked over to a framed photograph of two young boys, "Who are these two?" He asked.

"My god you ask a lot of questions. It's me and a friend when we were little."

But it wasn't him and a friend when they were little. It was him; Wyatt Halliwell sat there on the mantle piece. But the "friend" with him was in fact Chris when it was Wyatt's forth birthday. Then Wyatt's dad walked into the hallway looking strangely and Wyatt's new, weirdly short friend.

"Hey mate, You're a tad small for a year 10 aren't you?" Leo asked

"Dad! Don't be so rude!" Wyatt hissed. "He's like 2 years younger than me."

"Hi I'm Chris" He said quietly and shook Leo's hand.

"Nice to meet you Chris, do your parents know you're here?"

"My mum doesn't, no. That reminds me I better go, see you tomorrow Wyatt. Nice meeting you… erm…" Chris struggled trying to search for a name.

"Leo." Leo said finishing off his sentence for him.

Chris nodded politely and walked off home and before he knew it he was back in his flat. It was nothing compared to Wyatt's house. Chris envied him for that. He walked into the kitchen to find Piper peeling potatoes,

"Hi honey you okay? Why are you late?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks mum; sorry I'm late I went over to a friend's house on the way home. He's called Wyatt and he's a cool guy."

"I'm glad that you've made a friend sweetie, tell him he's welcome any time. Now go wash up for dinner." Piper ordered

Chris just shrugged and walked off towards his room, but got distracted by an old looking book lying on his mothers bed. He walked into her bedroom and gently felt the textures of the book. It looked old, but beautiful at the same time. But it had a weird name. 'The book of Shadows'.

* * *

Hey What did you think of the new chapter? Hope you enjoyed it and the magic's finally involved. PleaseR&R. Vicky 


	4. Something you want to tell me?

Chapter four… Something you want to tell me?

Chris slowly examined the front cover of the large book that lay before him. Feeling every bump and groove of it with his fingertips, he fought every temptation to open it and find out what mysteries it held. But those temptations were too difficult to fight. Chris was always told he was too curious for his own good, and that it would often get him into situations where he didn't necessarily want to put himself in. But hey, it's only a book… one little peak couldn't hurt, could it?

So, Chris decided to carefully open the book and funnily enough it was to something he didn't quite expect. Spells, poems, demons? What was this? He continued to read all about the Charmed Ones. How a woman named Melinda started the Legacy, the source… whatever that may be was mentioned a numerous amount of times, some guy named Balthazar that had a serious relationship with his Aunt Phoebe… but was marked too dangerous to cross, how his Aunt Prue had been killed by a demon named Shax, but he was always told it was a car accident. It was all so peculiar, why hadn't he seen this before? Why had he been lied to?

For a minute or two, Chris left the book and sat in silence. He had one too many thoughts swirling round his head. This was all so confusing; he didn't quite know how to take in what he was seeing. But he ventured on and carried on reading. He paused at a section towards the end, "The Life of the Charmed One's" it was named. It started with how Aunt Phoebe stated that "So much has happened in the last 8 years" then carried on to Aunt Paige, and finally his mother. They all talked in turn about their love lives, their demon fighting, the good times and the bad before ending their stories with their future plans. Chris skipped Aunt Phoebe's and Paige's and went straight to his mothers; he wanted to know what was install for him. But before he managed to get to the end, he was rudely interrupted…

"Chris! What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" His mother bellowed furiously,

"Well… I'm… uh, reading?" Chris replied stating the obvious.

"Get out… NOW!" Piper yelled even louder getting even more frustrated

"Alright, alright!" Chris piped back, "But you've got some explaining to do, what the hell is The Book of Shadows?!"

"None of your business that's what it is, now OUT!"

"I think it is mum, seen as I'm supposed to be the "new legacy" and all."

That stopped Piper in her tracks, she knew that she had to tell Chris about a part of his life that he had been missing out on, for every child dreams of having magical powers and magic wands. Although in reality, it isn't of course like a chapter in a Harry Potter book. It's something completely different. But Chris had been kept in the dark for too long… it was time he knew.

But wait, how could Piper explain why he hadn't had his powers? She couldn't tell him about Wyatt could she? So should she lie? Questions were entering her mind too quickly for her to answer them. She looked worriedly at an inpatient Chris tapping his foot waiting for his mother to speak. So she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Well… The Book of Shadows… is uh" Piper stuttered hoping that words would just fly into her mouth

"Is what?" Chris replied, "Are you like part of some cult or something?"

"No! Don't be so stupid!"

"So come on then…" Chris said trying to urge his mother to speak

"You probably won't believe it but okay. Me your Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are witches. Not the kind that fly on broomsticks and cackle round a cauldron or go to Hogwarts. We're good witches; we help innocent defenceless people against demons. These are the users of bad magic, making them evil. We try to prevent this as much as possible." Piper sighed relieved that she had finished.

Chris just had a massive smirk on his face and couldn't help but bursting out laughing. "You? Witch? Oh mum please stop, this laughing hurts too much."

"I'm serious! Look throw that vase in the air." His mother ordered

Finally after several minutes Chris calmed down and threw the vase. "So what'cha gonna do? Freeze it?" He patronized

"In fact yes I am." And in one flick of her wrist, Piper had frozen the vase in mid air.

Watching the frozen vase brought the memories back of what had happened at school a few hours earlier. He had managed to freeze a whole corridor of people with just a tiny flick of his wrist. Was he a witch?

"Mum, throw that picture frame." Chris ordered anxiously

"What? No, that's a present from your Great Grams!"

"Please mum. It's important… you could always save it." Chris insisted.

Chris put full concentration on the picture frame that was leaving Piper's hands. It was like he was watching it in slow motion. He chose his timing carefully and slowly, but gently he flicked his wrist. This ended up with the same outcome… the picture frame was sat there in mid air next to the vase. Chris looked down at his hands in amazement of what he had just done. He actually froze something? _'This better not be one of my stupid dreams again' _he thought and quickly pinched himself to make sure. It was definitely not a dream. Chris Haliiwell was a witch.

Piper was astonished, for this meant one thing. That her two sons had reunited. Of course! How could she have been so stupid?! Chris mentioned a boy named Wyatt earlier. How did this not click in her mind? Her son is out there and so is Leo… Leo? She hadn't thought of him for a while, she tried not to. It hurt too much. Piper only really thinks about the last time she saw him, when they said goodbye, and when she had to leave Wyatt. She missed him so much; she needed to see him again. But she knew it couldn't be now.

"Mum? Helloooooo…" Chris said sounding a little confused. "Come back to planet Earth, if that's where you're from"

"Chris just go to bed." His mother said quietly

"What? It's only 8.30!" He argued.

"Bed." She repeated.

"What the? Oh fine." Chris decided it was the best idea for him to go to bed. He had a lot to think about. It's not easy finding out you're a witch and all…

* * *

Wyatt walked into the Manor and met with his dad's gaze who was sitting in the front room reading his newspaper casually,

"Hi son!" He said a tad too enthusiastic

"Hi dad." Wyatt replied trying to make his way up the stairs.

"How was your day?"

"Uh, great… going upstairs now."

"Wait… don't you want to talk?" Leo then asked sounding a little disappointed

"Not really, going upstairs now."

Wyatt finally made his way into his room, to be again greeted by his father peeping round the door.

"Guess what Wyatt! I made Brownies!"

"That's uh great dad."

"Don't you want a bite? They're delicious!"

"Not really."

"Well, do you want help with homework?"

"I'm okay thanks"

Wyatt was then sceptically watching his dad picking up his dirty underwear, while having a huge smile on his face. This scared Wyatt a little. "Dad! Leave my things alone!"

"Well who would tidy up this mess… I can't see you doing it."

"Dad, don't you have anything better to do? Go dating… clubbing, something!"

"But who would keep you company son?"

"Argh! Dad just get out!" Wyatt exclaimed pushing his father out of the door and quickly slamming it. Relieved at the piece of quiet, he started slowly to play his acoustic guitar.

Knock Knock

"Damn it!" Wyatt said furiously as one of his strings pinged off into his face.

"Son, are you okay?" His fathers voice came from the other side of the door

"Yes. I am fine dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God dad, you're not like a guardian angel or anything"

Silence.

This was until Leo burst out laughing. He then said, chuckling; "Yeah, that's ridiculous. Ha he ha" This then trailed out into more silence, until the sound of his feet walking down the stairs could be heard.

Wyatt then opened his door to make sure his father had left him in peace. He loved his dad and all… but he can be just a little too loving. He was 15 years old not 10, and his dad couldn't quite grasp that.

**A few hours later**

Finally, Wyatt had somewhat finished his music piece and his homework. However, that wasn't usually the case as this father would always keep bursting into his door every 10 minutes which meant that Wyatt never got any work done. It was weird… the house was too quiet… something was going on…

Rushing downstairs, nearly tripping down every step, Wyatt laid his eyes on something that he didn't quite expect. His father was sat beside a young woman who kept groaning… what the hell was going on?

"So dad, you finally scored!" Wyatt said jokily.

"Wyatt, go back up to your room." He father ordered sternly with a tone of voice Wyatt had never heard before

Taking aback from his fathers tone, Wyatt ignored him and continued to rush down the stairs anyway, to come across blood scattered across the living room rug.

"Dad, what the hell have you done?"

"Son, bed." Leo ordered once more

"You've killed her?!"

"BED!"

"What the hell are you?!"

"Look, I'll explain, but I need you to leave."

"NO!"

"Please Wyatt, for me." His father begged

"Like you leave me when I want to be on my own, fat chance."

The attention went from each other to the helpless dying girl who was losing life with every breath. "Leo, help me." She whispered.

Knowing that his charge could wait no longer, Leo flashed a quick glare towards his son. Then turned once more to the young woman, finding no other option he placed his hand over her wound and started to heal her. Blue orbs flashed and darted around and the blood started to vanish. Wyatt, wide eyed gasped at the display happening before him. What the hell was going on? Was his father trying to impress him yet again with a silly act? Well it wasn't funny.

Once healed, the young girl sat up and gently put her arms around her hero. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly and orbed out.

"Who the hell?! What the hell?" Wyatt exclaimed

"I don't even want to look at you right now Wyatt."

"Dad, please."

Leo knew that his son was right. Wyatt had the right to know after seeing such a scary display of events.

"Okay, sit down. This is going to take a while."

* * *

**AN:** Hey so what do you think of the chapter? Sorry it's taken so long but I hope you enjoyed it. R&R thanks. Vicky


	5. Learning to adjust

**Chapter 5... Learning to adjust  
**

_Somewhere deep in the underworld_

"_Boss!" A crony called out whilst watching the TV screen_

"_What is it now?" He replied angrily whilst walking over, he hadn't achieved anything that he had hoped for, and in a place like this, hope was a very rare feeling to be felt. Most feelings that are felt here are dark, evil and damn right depressing to the average person. But the people that lived here were far from average. They thought murdering the innocent was a fun game._

"_Look boss look!" The small and extremely ugly crony said excitedly pointing at the TV screen which had been split it two. "You'll never guess what..." He then trailed off into silence, the TV screen spoke for him, and it explained it all._

_His boss watched in awe. He must be seeing things. It couldn't be, could it? He knew that this could be one of the worst things to happen. They had to be sure what they were seeing was true. His kind would never stand a chance against that sort of power. It had to be stopped._

* * *

The kitchen was thick with tension as the conversation of the previous night stayed fresh in the minds of the mother and son. This however, didn't stop the daily routine of the household as they needed to live on and get over it. Unfortunately Chris was a bit sore from the conversation.

Walking into the kitchen, Chris sat down with his arms folded and a spiteful smirk appeared on his face, "So _mother_, what are we having for breakfast; eye of newt, tail of dog, wing of bat and perhaps a little sprinkle of pixie dust on the side?"

His mother, slightly taken aback by Chris' sarcasm, walked over to the table and slammed down his plate, "Sorry, but beans on toast will have to do." She said with a dark scowl engraved into her face as tomato juice splattered all over Chris' new shirt.

Chris, suddenly frustrated, went to shove his plate away so he could check his shirt for any damage, but before he could, he realised that the table he was just sat at had shattered into a thousand pieces right before his very eyes. Quickly becoming angrier, Chris stood up and stormed out to his mother shouting "That's coming out of your allowance Mister!" which followed by the door slamming.

Walking out into the pouring rain, Chris pulled up his hood and took a fast paced walk to where ever his feet would take him. Constantly getting phone calls from his mother, Chris couldn't do with the stress anymore. It's not every day you find out you're a witch is it? He just didn't know how to take it in and knew that this was going to be with him for the rest of his life. He just didn't know how to adjust.

And besides, aren't witches meant to just be butt ugly rejects with a big mole on the side of their face, and a pointy, black hat to top it off? A witch? Witch?! What happened to being a wizard, next he'd put money on his mother to cart him off to Hogwarts and fight off Voldemort with good, ole' Harry Potter.

* * *

Wyatt on the other hand loved the thought of being a witch. He couldn't get enough of orbing round the house and his telekinesis; this made his life a lot simpler. Plus weirdly enough, he had started bonding with his father, whom he had always been distant with. Being a witch was good all round for Wyatt. Yes, he also needed time to adjust, but this seemed to happen almost immediately. He was a natural.

"Wyatt." His father said sternly whilst watching him orb around the manor, "You need to be careful of your powers. For one there's personal gain, this is forbidden. Then there's the risk of exposure, I've seen that happen before and believe me it's not pretty...i- it it could lead to death." Silence then overpowered the conversation as Leo took a minute to remember the sister-in-law he had lost through this experience, Prue. Quickly shaking the silence away, he carried on, "I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Personal gain, exposure. Right." Wyatt then took a second and made a facial expression leading his father to think that what he had just told him had registered in his mind. "Trust me dad, I'm no idiot. I can look after myself."

"You're so naive Wyatt; you don't understand the trouble that will follow you now you've received your powers. You could get seriously hurt, even killed. You have to be careful."

"Right dad, I will be." Wyatt said in such a tone to show he wasn't listening to his father who he believed to be nagging.

"No but you won't be." His father then took the stern approach once more, "I don't want to lose you Wyatt, and I won't always be around to protect you. I've seen too many people killed through carelessness, and I don't want to see you lying dead in front of me like all the others who I hadn't been able to save."

Wyatt then stood in silence shocked to what his father had just said. At that minute, what his father had been telling him actually registered. It seemed that his father had gone through so much and he knew that if he got himself killed it would probably send his father into such a state he wouldn't be able to cope.

Seeing the expression on his sons face, Leo's tone softened. "Look, I know that was brutal but I had to make you understand Wyatt, being a witch isn't always fun and games, it can be scary and even life threatening. Understand now?"

Wyatt followed Leo's question with a nod and walked up to his bedroom where his mobile phone had been sat with a text message waiting for him. It was from Chris. It read, _Hey, need 2 tlk. Phone asap. Chris._

Wyatt then started listening to the ringing tone waiting for Chris to answer wondering what it could be he could need to talk to him about. Yeah they had been friends, and got on really well, but Wyatt wondered why he would want to talk to him. Chris' voice then distracted his thoughts,

"Hello?" Chris answered

"Hey Chris, it's Wyatt, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah can you meet me? In town in 10?"

"Yeah sure thing."

_-Dial Tone-_

"_Gee, what happened to saying goodbye in this country?" Wyatt asked himself._

Whilst walking to meet Chris, Wyatt had realised that he wasn't the same as all the others that were walking past him. He was a complete different person now, and how did he know who was a witch and who wasn't? Or who was good and who was evil? His judgement on people had to change he had to become more wary of people and the surroundings his was in, after all; being a witch seemed to be a risky game.

Seeing Wyatt in the distance, Chris started walking to meet him, and he weirdly began to think the same thing as Wyatt. He realised that he was looking at people differently and his judgement on them had changed completely in just one night. He figured that he had to be on his guard all the time, for he never knew what was round the corner. He then started thinking of why he phoned Wyatt. He was the first person Chris thought of, seen as he didn't really have any other friends he could talk to. But what on Earth would he say? That he was a witch? Yeah because that's believable. But Wyatt was getting closer; he had to think of something.

"Hey Chris." Wyatt called

"Hey." Chris replied quietly.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm just seriously annoyed. I found out something last night that had been kept from me my entire life. My mother has been lying to me all this time and then expects me to be ok with it. Well I'm sorry but she's got me all wrong." Chris said with a tint of anger in his tone.

"Weird, I'm in the same boat as you. But what I got told my dad kept it from me to protect me, and weirdly enough I think it was the right thing. Yeah he lied to me, but he wouldn't have done if he thought he didn't have to. At least you know now though."

Chris started to believe that his mother had done what Wyatt's father had; lied to him for his own good. He started to feel guilty for how he had treated his mother but she had to expect him to be angry. After all, if he hadn't of found the Book of Shadows he wouldn't have known. Maybe that was what he was most angry at.

"Yeah but the thing is, she only told me because I found out. Otherwise I would have been left still not knowing, and still confused about what had happened at school the other day."

There was a sudden silence. Chris realised what it was he had just said. He had basically told Wyatt that he was a witch and he knew that Wyatt was no fool and that he could guess exactly what it was he was talking about. There was also silence because of Wyatt, for that he realised Chris had been told exactly what he was told last night. He was also a witch. This was great, now Wyatt had someone to talk to about being a witch. This was perfect.

"Chris..." Wyatt said almost silently, "Are you a witch?"

Still shocked at revealing his secret and then shocked by the question, Chris' pause and face said it all. Stuttering Chris replied, "No... What would make you think that?"

"Chris, don't try and lie... you are, aren't you?"

Chris answered with a slight nod; there was nothing he could do. "But please you can't say anything, to anyone."

"Well you don't have to worry about me knowing, because I am too..." Wyatt said again almost silently.

"What?!" Chris questioned, "If you're joking Wyatt it's seriously not funny."

"I'm not joking," He replied sternly, "I got told last night by my dad." He said whilst pulling Chris into an alley. "Look if you don't believe me."

Wyatt then put full concentration into the bin facing them and slowly squeezed his hand into a fist and as this was happening, the bin started to crumple to Wyatt's command, this left Chris in amazement. He wasn't alone anymore. Wyatt could easily relate to what he was going through, this was brilliant.

"Oh my god Wyatt." Chris said and he flicked his wrist to stop the bin from crumpling just to prove that he was also a witch. Then they both looked at each other with a smile on their faces. They were happy that they had got each other.

"Ok, so you watch my back and I'll watch yours... deal?" Wyatt said happily

Chris nodded with a smile,

"Deal."

As the two boys shook hands, they both felt a sudden chill and had a feeling that something was wrong. Observing their surroundings, they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary until the two were taken from behind. "We got your backs now kids" was then followed by an evil laugh before the two were taken to somewhere they had never been before, the underworld.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of the chapter? I know I haven't updated in so long and I apologise. I haven't any excuse either, but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R to tell me what you think. Thanks, Vicky :)**

* * *


	6. Wingardium Leviosa

**Chapter 6… **___**Wingardium Leviosa**_

Soon materialising from the shimmer which had just taken the two to the underworld, they soon realised that this wasn't a place which they wanted to be. The area was cold, the atmosphere dead. No one was around. Just the two boys, but they quickly gathered that it wouldn't just be them for long. Someone or something was coming after them.

It was all a matter of time.

"Where the hell are we?!" Chris panicked, "How did we get here?"

"I take it your mother didn't fully explain, no?"

A blank look appeared over the young boys face.

"Well basically, I'm not entirely sure, but I think this is the underworld," Wyatt started to explain whilst quickly taking in his surroundings, "And whatever brought us here orbed without any of the pretty blueness."

"Orbing?"

"You know, like teleporting?"

"Well why didn't you just say that then." Chris said slowly starting to understand.

"Anyway," Wyatt said continuing, "The demons live here, and I expect they don't want us here to play fun games." The conversation that he and his father had only an hour or so before replayed in his mind, "We have to be on our guard until we find a way out of here, carelessness could get us hurt." Wyatt then paused seeing the frightened look on Chris. "Don't worry," He said holding his shoulder, "We'll be fine." Wyatt said with good intentions, he was only trying to reassure Chris, but unknown to him Chris could see the worry in his eyes, which frightened him even more.

"Right well, what powers do you know that you have?" Wyatt asked while playing around with his telekinesis.

"Uh, well… I've frozen and blown something up…?"

"Right..." Wyatt said trailing off into a silence with thought, "Can you remember how to use them?"

"Well I can freeze easily, but I've only ever blown something up once, by accident. I don't even know how I did it."

As Wyatt was about to reply, a large boom was heard which shocked the two into action, "We need to leave, now."

The two then started making their way round the underworld searching for a way out, this seemed to be a lot harder than they had first imagined. Every area looked like the next and it slowly started to seem like they were never going to escape. Plus they knew that it wouldn't be long until they would receive an unexpected surprise...



Hearing more bangs and crashes, the cautious walk started to turn into a run as the noises appeared to be coming closer to them. In a panic to get away, Chris thought he had found a new route. Following his instincts he ran with Wyatt closely following. But the outcome wasn't something they really expected.

"Listen witch, I've had enough of your lies. Tell me where I can find the new legacy or you'll be facing death." The demon threatened the innocent witch.

"Even if I did tell you, you would kill me anyway, what would be the point?"

Seeing that intimidation wasn't working, the demon knew that there would be many other witches who knew what it was he was looking for. He didn't need this helpless witch, and these were the witches he hated the most.

"Have it your way." He said with a smirk on his face, he was going to enjoy this kill just as much as the others, "Bye bye witch." This was then followed by a fire ball to the chest, which killed her instantly.

This display of events traumatised Chris and sent him into a lager state of panic. He couldn't be here anymore. He needed to get out. Taking one last glance at Wyatt, Chris took off and ran as fast as he could through the underworld. Wyatt's calling began to get fainter and Chris stopped to catch his breath and began to realise that him running away was a bad idea. He was very vulnerable, scared and alone and this wasn't a good combination. Every noise worried him for he didn't know what it meant. Anything could be after him.

"Chris, Chris?!" a familiar voice called, it had to be Wyatt. Chris no longer wanted to be alone so he began to follow the voice hoping it would lead him to Wyatt. Chris then started to feel relieved that his voice seemed to be getting louder and he knew that he would be reunited with his friend, he felt safer with Wyatt. He knew that being with him was better than being alone. So he had said firmly in his mind how he wasn't going to run off this time. He needed him.

Wyatt's voice was now only a few steps away and Chris was getting closer with every foot step. He then walked out into a hallway with a tall, dark figure standing in front of him. This wasn't Wyatt, where was he?

"You're not Wyatt." Chris stated.

"You are foolish boy." The tall, dark figure chuckled.

"Where is he?"

"You really thought that was him calling you? Haha, you're slightly mistaken. It was me who was calling your name, convincing wasn't I?"

"What?" Chris questioned, for this was making no sense to him.

"You know, I could kill you now, but... it doesn't seem like a worthy kill. How about I just give you a little taster? For you are young after all, it would be better for you to at least put up a decent fight."



"Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed finally finding him, "Thank god you're ok." Wyatt then paused realising that the two weren't alone, "_Are _you ok?"

"I'm fine Wyatt." Chris said reassuringly

Their attention then went from each other to the demon that had, some sort of fireball? Is it even possible to have a ball of fire floating in your hand? That was one of the strangest things the two had ever seen. How was he doing it?

"Try and freeze him Chris." Wyatt whispered.

Chris then very subtly flicked his wrist to see that nothing had happened. He then continued trying but to his dismay still nothing happened. The two hadn't been told that powers were linked to their emotions, and Chris was probably feeling too many for his powers to be able to cooperate. Knowing that their time was running out of time, they had to think of something, fast.

"Come on Chris, concentrate, think of something." Wyatt urged.

"Uh, Ok ok,___Wingardium Leviosa" He said with a flick of his wrists_

_"__What the hell Chris? What do you think this is? A Harry Potter film?"_

_"__Obviously not." He thought out loud._

_"__Haha, stupid stupid boys." The demon again chuckled, and with that he threw the fireball which had been floating in his hands to Chris' right shoulder. "Taster it is." He said and then shimmered out._

_"__Chris!" Wyatt yelled running frantically over to him, "Oh my god, Chris!" He yelled in panic as he had realised that he had been knocked out,_

_ "__Dad?!" Wyatt yelled to the ceiling, "Dad, I don't know if you can hear me but I need you, DAD!" _

___Leo then materialised in front of Wyatt and Chris, shocked by what he saw, he immediately stepped into action. Running over to Chris he quickly examined Wyatt to make sure there was no damage on him either, finding he was ok, he hovered his hands over Chris' wound and golden orbs started to surround it until it began to heal. Leo then slowly helped Chris to sit up straight and checked him to make sure he was fully healed._

_"__Hello, I'm Leo, Wyatt's dad. Remember me?"_

___Chris just slightly nodded his head, "What happened?" He asked quietly_

_"__Well I'm going to take you back to our place so I can explain." _

_"__I just want to get out of here." Chris said wailing slightly,_

_"__Don't worry; we're getting out of here." Leo replied and grabbed the two boys by the arm and orbed them back to the manor. _

__

_"__Ok Chris, take a seat." Leo ordered, "What happened before, may be hard to believe but you were..."_

_"__Attacked by demons?" Chris continued for him._

_"__Well... um, yes." Leo said slightly shocked._

_"__You don't have to tell me. I'm a wizard."_

_"__Witch," Wyatt corrected,_

_"__Well whatever, I'm a witch then." Chris said _

_"__Ok... Well that was simple. But what I want to know is why the hell were you both in the underworld? Especially you Wyatt, you have only just become a witch. You could have gotten yourself killed."_

_"__So has Chris, he got told last night, the same as me." Wyatt said trying to prevent himself getting in further trouble, "Anyway, we were out discussing the fact that we were witches when some sort of... demon? Grabbed us from behind and orbed us to the underworld."_

_"__Shimmered," Leo then corrected._

_"__Well I'm going. I don't want to spend another minute here in this place, with you." Chris said gazing hurtfully at Wyatt, "If it wasn't for you this wouldn't have happened to me. I'm leaving." He said beginning to walk out._

_"__Chris," Wyatt called after him,_

___Turning to look at Wyatt once more, "I don't care. I'm leaving."_

___Chris then walked out of the manor, taking a deep breath he felt his right shoulder where his wound had just been and the pain he felt came rushing back. If this was what was to happen for him being a witch he didn't want to know. No way was he going through that again. He especially didn't want to be around Wyatt anymore either. He blamed him for all of this. How could someone he thought was close to him almost get him killed? _

___Back in the manor Leo had the shock of his life. For he realised he had been reunited with his son. The one he has been missing for so long. He had his hunches, but now he could definitely see it. He had Piper written all over him, his mothers double. Piper? He hadn't thought of her for years, because even 10 years later it still hurt that they had broken up. Leo always wondered how Chris would grow and what he would look like, and he was perfect. He was his son._

___AN: Hey readers, thought I'd update ASAP as it took me so long to last time. Any criticism? Where do you think the story will go next? Would be interesting to read. Vicky _

__


	7. Piper, it's me

AN: Geeeeeeeze! It's been a while, almost a year in fact. Sorry about that guys, but time flies when you're in your last year of high school. I've barely had a minute to myself! But I've finally been able to breathe and I feel inspired. So here's chapter 7 of Torn Apart

* * *

Chapter 7: Piper, it's me

Leo sat. Stunned at what he had just realised. His son had been standing right before his eyes, as hostile he may have been, he was his son. Leo had so many questions he wanted to ask him, because he had thought of him every single day since the day he had left. He was everything that Leo had hoped for, and now he had seen him, he didn't want to be excluded from Chris' life anymore. He wanted to know his son, and there was only one way for that to happen... talk to Piper.

He sighed as he remembered the final moments he had spent with his former wife, still now it was heart breaking. But he knew he had spent too much time thinking about the past and not enough time on the future. He had to do this if he wanted any part of his son's life. He had wondered what Piper was like now. Was she still the worrier that he loved? Was she still fanatic about cleaning?

Wyatt slumped down in his chair still hurt from yesterday's events. How could Chris blame him for something beyond his control? It's not like he planned to be abducted by some demon was it? He should have been grateful, because without him calling for his dad who knows what could have happened. Wyatt didn't want to go through this alone; learning to become a witch was hard stuff. Chris was the only person that could relate to Wyatt. They'd become so close in the few days that they had known each other, and Wyatt wasn't just going to let that be thrown away.

"Wyatt," His father called, "Can you come here a second please?"

Wyatt groaned but entered the kitchen where his dad was washing up the dishes from breakfast, "What's up?"

"You know what happened with Chris yesterday..?"

Wyatt interrupted, "How could I forget?"

"Well, I was thinking of going round to his house and try and talk him round," He lied

Wyatt looked hopeful, "Do you think he'd listen?"

"I'm sure I'll get things sorted, just give me his address and let me work my magic."

Wyatt then gave Leo the address of Chris' house and Leo felt anxious. Even so, he grabbed his leather jacket and was on his way. The house fell silent and Wyatt seemed to have been in deep thought... maybe he should try and talk to Chris too. It'll be better hearing things from him. Wyatt looked down to see his stomach on show and his boxers. Get dressed then go.

....

Chris and Piper sat in front of the TV, actually communicating for a change. They were talking about him becoming a witch, which Chris wasn't too happy about just a day ago. But with listening to his mothers stories about the Charmed Ones, and all the lives they've saved Chris slowly started warming to the idea. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do when he grew up, but he knew he wanted to help people; and what better way was there than saving lives? A smirk appeared across his face as he froze the TV numerous times, to his mother's frustration. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad being a witch after all?

Amongst the happy atmosphere in the Halliwell household, there was a knock on the door. This confused the two as they weren't expecting anybody and they rarely got visitors. It was only 10 in the morning, who would want them this early?

Chris opened the door to a familiar face of the day before, Leo. Suddenly, Chris felt guilty. Leo had saved his life and he was just rude and ungrateful. He felt awkward in Leo's presence as he knew he should apologise but was unsure of how. Chris welcomed Leo in with a hand gesture and led the way to his living room, where Piper was sat, oblivious to what was going on.

Chris introduced his mother to Leo as if the two were strangers, "Mum, there's someone I want you to meet. He kind of saved my life yesterday, this is Leo."

Piper looked up and stared in disbelief, "Who?"

Leo stepped into the light, "Piper, it's me."

The two had been reunited. After 10 years they were both staring into the eyes they loved. The events of the last time they were together flushed back,

_Leo wiped the tear off Pipers face, and began to caress her face with his thumb. This moment felt like an eternity and they never wanted it to end. The temptation to kiss his wife was unbearable. They had to have one last kiss, he gazed into her eyes for a moment and then lifted her chin and her lips gently met his._

"Nice to meet you Leo. Could you join me in the kitchen for a second?" Piper asked sternly.

Leo nodded and followed Piper into the kitchen; he began to think that this was a bad idea. He knew Piper wouldn't be happy to see him. But she looked furious. This didn't seem good at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing coming here?" She asked.

"I realized yesterday that Chris was my son. 10 years have gone by and I've missed so much. But that's about to change, I need to be a part of my son's life. I needed to see you." He said softly

To this Piper blushed, still he was the sweet Leo she had remembered. He hadn't changed a bit either. He still had that lovely smile and that golden hair to which she had fallen in love with. It felt to Piper that they had never been apart. There was this sudden connection. She felt comfortable in his presence and she gazed into his eyes. Clearly she was still in love with him, even after all this time.

"But why now?" She asked.

"Because seeing him made me realize what I'd been missing all these years because I couldn't face seeing you again, but he needs to come first."

Piper nodded in agreement, "And how's Wyatt?" She inquired

"He's great, a boy to be proud of." Leo smiled

A silence fell on the room again; the two had gradually gotten closer as the conversation continued. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling the temptation. Leo's hand lightly touched Piper's and a small, loving smile appeared on his face. This doing the same to Piper's, she looked down at their hands, now totally entwined in each others. As she looked up, Leo very gently kissed her. Piper's eyes began to water as she remembered the hurt she felt and just how much she had missed him. Neither of the two wanted this moment to end. They had missed each other far too much…

Knock knock.

This brought the two back to reality. They couldn't be doing this again; it would just make things complicated. They looked at each other once more before Piper left the kitchen to answer the door.

"This isn't over," Leo smiled.

Piper opened the door. A tall, broad and blonde teenager stood before her. "Hello Miss Halliwell, is Chris there?" He asked timidly.

"Sure, come on in. He's in his room, second to the left." She smiled.

"Gosh, we're popular tonight. Someone for Chris has come round now. 2 visitors in one night, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Piper said walking back into the kitchen.

"Speaking of Chris, can I speak to him? I need to talk to him about yesterday, I promised Wyatt I would."

"Of course, his room's this way," Piper said showing Leo to her son's room, "What happened?"

"You don't know? Well you're about to find out."

Piper knocked on Chris' door and walked in, followed by Leo, who was shocked to see Wyatt sat on Chris' bed. What a reunion this has turned out to be.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" He questioned?

"Wyatt?" Piper repeated, once again in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"I decided to come speak to Chris myself," Wyatt smiled, "I thought it'd be best for him to hear things from me."

Piper was in shock. For the first time in 10 years her family had been reunited. Yes, the two youngest members were oblivious, but it was amazing to think that this was happening. Especially because she had decided they would never see each other again. Seeing her boys together is something she'd always wanted. But there was a question, amongst many that needed to be answered…

Where do they go from here?

* * *

AN: Sooooo, what do we think of the new chapter? I've been struggling with this one for months, are we happy with how the reunion turned out? Please R&R and let me know, I've not done this for a while so I'm eager to know what you think. Vicky x


End file.
